Virus
Sal Reigns/Virus Name: Sal Reigns/Virus Known Alias: '''The Subject, Virus, Viral, Reigns '''Occupation: Former Student, cLASSIFICATION: '''Anti-Hero '''ABILITIES: Super Strength, Super Speed, Agility, Advanced Self Healing, Ability to infect people Virus Phase 1, Manipulation of certain infected, Claws, Ability to defy Gravity, Air-Dash Known Relatives: '''(Father) (Mother) '''Group Affiliation: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes Education: 'Former High School Student 'History: Dr. Swann sought to create the ultimate cure/vaccination. In doing so he gathers some of the deadliest pathogens in the world. Dr. Swann would in creating a cure to end all illnesses he would create the ultimate virus. Not realizing what was created he would be responsible for the deaths of 3 of his scientist and close friends. After realizing what was created he tries to destroy it. Setting fire to his lab he would be trapped in the building. Sal passing by would go into the lab exposing himself to the virus strand. Sal saves Dr. Swann and gets trapped inside. Sal pulls himself out of the debris only to find that he has changed. Sal would start to lose himself to the virus after Michael uses the Venum on him to kill the virus. In what becomes his second phase Sal becomes more in control and stronger but not nearly strong enough to take on Michael head on. After a trap Virus would try to infect him and the Outsider would reject the virus strand. Carrying over some of Michael’s DNA, when trying to infect him, Sal enters a new Phase 3. Becoming more powerful than before. Virus infects the city. After starting a wide-spread epidemic the city in a race against time People infected would only have 72 hours to live. The first 48 being the only time in which the virus can be cured. Eventually Michael would stop Virus and he would disappear. Time passes and Sal and Michael try to settle their differences. Sal is not much of a team player, his heart is usually in helping people but he is not someone people want to get on the bad side of. Sal can be a hero or villain depending on his mood at the moment. With no known weakness Virus is virtually unstoppable. Ability to infect people with phase 1 of the virus however the toll kills people in 72 hours Dr. Swann and his associates would world together to do something unthinkable make the ultimate cure taking every deadly pathogen on Earth and making something that would be the end to all disease. They were on the verge of greatness. With dreams of creating something revolutionary that would change the world. In creating this virus strand they wouldn’t realize what they were doing would be their last act. Exposed to the virus Dr. Swann’s close friends and associates would be killed. After their slow painful death due to their creation. Dr. Swann looks to destroy the virus strand. He sets his lab on fire the flames trapped in the building. Sal being the only person passing by in his car would get out and run into the burning building to save Dr. Swann. Running in Sal would save Dr. Swann. But debris would fall in front of the door. The Virus desperate to survive would bond to Sal making him the its host. '' '' ''PHASE I'' After waking up in the debris un-scaved he would crawl out. Feeling different, Sal would seek the doctor. Eventually Michael and Sal would see each other again. Michael and Christina desperate to help their old friend they would track down Dr. Swann learning he died from exposure to the virus. After Michael and Christina would visit the lab that was burned down. Michael would find only one thing left over. A flash drive. Containing all the information of this experiment Michael would learn all he needed to know but with the virus taking more and more control Sal would begin to lose himself in the aggression and anger that came with the Virus. After a violent attack Sal and Michael would butt heads. This would lead to Michael beating Virus. Following Sal’s disappearance Michael would begin contemplating stopping the Virus half by killing it with Venenum. ''PHASE II'' After a major encounter Sal would disappear. Michael gathers up Venenum/Venum/Venom: 'A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic too any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. first weakness Michael ever discovers. With intentions of killing the Virus. Christina DiBella however feels that this plan is not only risking Michael’s life but Sal’s too. Unsure of the outcome Christina feared that Michael would possibly risk killing the host in trying to stop Virus. In their second encounter Michael would face off against Virus and make a gamble to use the Venenum. Venenum however would change Sal. With the Virus something that now evolves would change as a result of the Venenum. Becoming more aggravated and enhancing the Virus’s control over Sal, Michael would realize this was a huge mistake. Making Sal more powerful he would become stronger and faster. Armed now with the ability to infect people and control the Virus seemingly better than originally. Sal would be able to make the Virus veins disappear and even form claws that are virtually in destructible. With Sal now in a different situation he would begin infecting people and manipulating them to do as he wished. ''PHASE III Michael would go after Virus in their third encounter Sal would try to infect Michael with his virus using one of his claws. Sal with the virus would carry over Michael’s DNA. Mixing with Virus’s DNA Sal would gain more power and be as powerful as Michael was strength wise. Sal would become so powerful but as his power grew he would become less in control of Virus. Sal almost completely being lost. Michael however would be heavily weakened being drained from the process. Virus would have so much control that Michael would face one of his ultimate challenges. Sal would be dangerous and would infect the entire city with the virus. With all the people infected, Michael and countless others would work to try to cure the infected. With 48 hours left before the cure would become useless. After the 48 hours people infected could only survive 72 hours after maximum. Once infected Sal would be able to control people infected. Turning the city into his own personal hive. The Outsider would stop Sal’s virus curing everyone they could cure. The only thing remaining was for The Outsider to take down Virus altogether. Michael still would try to reach his friend holding back on an enemy that could kill him. Michael would break through to Sal with others would end the Virus influence on the city. Sal would disappear again for a while until he would come back and help Michael. After helping Virus would escape again. Michael and Christina would spend weeks tracking down Virus attacks. Virus had long since grown with Sal gaining more control. This control however would occasionally be disturbed by Virus outburst flares with aggression and anger being something dangerous that would take over. Sal would become more violent at times. Using the abilities, Sal would target criminals occasionally severely hurting them. The Outsider would go after him because his attacks against criminals were too violent. Michael and Sal, despite their friendship coming closer to what it once was, he would try his best to not kill even if his encounters would leave criminal’s injured severely. Occasionally Sal’s rage/bloodlust can take over and have a monstrous consequences. '''VIGILANTE: '' '' '' '' ''RELATIONSHIPS: Sal’s keeps a part of him separate from the Virus, romantically Sal is the guy who really puts his loved one first. Sal would go to great lengths to put his loved ones first. Sal is even willing to kill. In most cases if Sal sees someone as worth protecting he goes to extreme lengths. Sal would risk his life in many instances to protect the person he loves. 'LEGACY: ' ' '''Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''6’0” '''Weight: 185 LBS Eyes: '''Hazel '''Hair: '''Dark Brown '''Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: Facial Hair 'Abilities:' · Super Strength · Super Speed · Agility · Advanced Self Healing · Ability to infect people Virus Phase 1 · Manipulation of certain infected · Claws · Ability to defy Gravity Air-Dash 'PERSONALITY' Sal Reigns is a very kind and compassionate person, however this usually is altered by the heightened anger, aggression that comes with the virus. Sal can turn from hero to villain at the drop of a dime. Sal walks the lines of being hero and villain based on the mood he is in at any given moment. Sal has heightened anger and aggression, this occasionally can be combustible with Sal having certain times where he can snap. Sal has a natural instinctual ability to put others before himself at times and even risk life and limb to help people. His social life is very limited to a small group of close friends which also reflects his own insecurities with trust and relationships. Even with his supporting friends Michael is seen as a loner constantly on his own Sal has great difficulties trusting people. With his trust often stemming from past issues, and incidents that caused him to have a mistrust. Sal doesn’t feel any burden having his secret usually mainly due to the fact that he just doesn’t care. He enjoys having his abilities and despite not always having 100% control, Sal sometimes enjoys losing himself to the rage. Sal is known to have a compassionate heart, and an independent spirit. Following his own code of conduct and morality Sal is not much of a team player. Sal is the lone-wolf not one to follow protocol but does things his way with any opposition standing in his way usually being eliminated. Sal usually doesn’t devise a calculated plan but at times makes his attacks very impulsive. Sal radiates confidence and is someone who doesn’t take much from people. Sal believes in getting even. Despite Sal’s temper he can at times be patient or impatient depending on his mood. Sal is understanding and often is someone that listens when you talk to him. Sal impulsive attitude leads him being unpredictable. Sal and Michael are very similar, Sal doesn’t mind hitting parties.